


Not allowed

by Naire



Series: Sidlink [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Zora Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naire/pseuds/Naire
Summary: Both Link and Sidon looked ill and sad and tired and Zelda would really like to help them both but first she would have to figure out what actually happened a year ago. Why was her knight banished from the Zora Domain?





	Not allowed

The king was worried about his son. Well, he was always worried but now more so than usual. He knew deep down that it was his fault but he did not wish to think about it. It has been months and yet it seemed the black cloud of depression was no closer to disappearing. It felt like it would stay forever. Sidon was a perfect prince – attentive to his duties, basically living only with them. He helped his people with any small matter, attended every meeting with the elders and studied their history and customs if there was nothing more to do. He has also taken to doing most of the paperwork the king usually had to go through – his job got so much easier. The king was not happy, however. Sidon was a shadow of himself – gone were his bright smiles and never-ending enthusiasm. No more optimism. He kept his posture straight and his face blank of any emotions but his eyes – his eyes spoke the truth. No longer shining, they were a dull yellow colour, opposed to the beautiful gold they were just a year ago. His red scales also lost its shine and the king worried that his depression not only influenced his mood and behaviour but also his health. Sidon barely ate and slept even less.

The king knew it was time to start introducing his son to potential mates – females of high standing who could give him an heir. The elders were insisting. Doing that could give Sidon something to focus on but the king feared it would only worsen his state so he stalled.

The times of great calamity were finally over and the Zoras were ready to open trade routes and work more closely with the other races. Correspondence between the king and princess Zelda were going back and forth and finally they decided to meet at the Zora domain to sign a treaty.

_King Dorephan,_

_I am happy to accept your invitation for signing the treaty at the Domain. I shall be there in a weeks time, unfortunately the way of travel with the Slate stopped working so I will have to come by the long route._  


_It came to my attention that my knight is not allowed into the Domain any longer, how is that? When I asked him to accompany me he told me he is banned from the Zora land. I was not able to get any explanation out of him, only that it was his fault. Whatever he has done before I apologize in his stead and ask if he may come with me? Link is not only a head of my security and my personal knight – I hold our hero in very high esteem and he has become my right hand advisor and ambassador. His help with the details of the treaty has been invaluable. Please reconsider your banishment. Of course, I shall come alone if that is your wish and it will not have any negative impact on our peace talks if you decline._  


_I hope you are in good health._

_Kind regards,  
Princess Zelda_

The king sighed, reading the letter again. The princess took back her throne and was working steadily to not only rebuild the castle but also her whole kingdom. She already had builders from all over the country helping and organized herself an army to deal with remaining monsters. Now that there were no more blood moons it was much easier to keep people safe. 

Dorephan knew that the champion was the one who single-handedly saved them from Ganon’s malice. Lifting that banishment could only be good for the Domain and even the elders will have to agree. Even on a personal level he knew that not allowing him entrance back then was a bit too harsh. Well, it was time to allow the hero back and maybe they all could move past it. Hopefully.

Sidon knew that today Pricess Zelda would arrive to sign the treaty they all worked very hard to form. It should be a joyful occasion that will bring much good for his people. But the only thing Sidon could think about was the last time the has seen Link, just before his father ordered him out of the Domain. The look in his eyes when he sadly nodded and left... Just thinking about his dearest friend looking so defeated tore at his already broken heart. Sidon wasn’t sure how he will react at seeing him again after such a long time. More than a year has passed. Link once told him that the Domain was his favourite place and that he considered it his home. It was Sidon’s fault he has been banished from a place so dear to him.

There was no more time for wallowing in self-pity. Sidon was a prince and he will act as one. His duty was the only thing that mattered any more. His life was not his own, it belonged to his people. So no matter his dark mood and stress at seeing Link again, Sidon straightened his royal jewellery and holding his head high went out to greet the princess.

He smiled and bowed when he saw Zelda getting down from her horse. They would leave all the horses in the makeshift stable and Sidon was there to make sure they will reach the palace without any problems.

“Princess Zelda! It is so good to finally meet you! Welcome!” Sidon said and tried to smile. He was unused to smiling now.

“Thank you, prince Sidon. It is good to be back! I remember meeting you when you were little! Look how you’ve grown!” Zelda mushed at him and grinned, happy. She was a beautiful woman and her smile was big and kind. She was wearing simple travel clothes but you could tell by the way she moved and gestured that she was royalty.

Just behind her were a few people she brought with her – guards and servants who still wished for the royal family to rule even though Zelda had no more money to back her up. Another person who got off his horse was Link. Sidon’s eyes moved to him, he couldn’t stop himself. He frowned when he noticed that Link looked just as bad as he himself felt. Tired. Bags under his eyes, which were still that deep blue and yet not as shiny as before. He lost weight, his clothes were loose on him. On his back was the Master Sword, apparently even in the time of peace the hero kept it close. When Link noticed him staring he quickly looked away.

“I will take care of the horses and help the servants with our stuff. You will be safe with the prince, Zelda.” He said quietly to his princess and she nodded. She stepped towards Sidon and he had no choice but to lead her towards his kingdom, shooting one last look at Link’s back. Sighing, he shown her the way, already answering many of her questions. She was very curious and her nature to learn as much as possible was showing enthusiastically.

Link looked back when he was sure Sidon was far enough away. He was instantly worried about the prince. He looked ill. His scales weren’t as intensely red as they used to and he was definitely tired. Maybe his job was to blame? Surely someone as positive and happy as Sidon couldn’t still be upset about what happened a year ago? It was probably stress due to the treaty. Zelda has had a lot of sleepless nights over it.

Link looked around as he walked with the rest of the guards. It was so long since he has been allowed here. The Domain was just as beautiful as he remembered it. Deep down it felt like coming home, just a little bit. He knew it was not his home any longer. He was not worthy to call it that. The king has been gracious enough to allow him entry so that he could help Zelda but that was it. He knew he would never be welcomed here. Maybe that was for the better. It would be too much if he were to just come whenever he pleased and visit Sidon. He wouldn’t be able to stand it.

Zelda was overwhelmed by the palace. It was truly a masterpiece. So many Zoras were walking around, smiling at her and greeting her warmly. She wondered what Link has done to anger them so! They seemed so friendly.

“Prince Sidon… could you please explain to me what has Link done to anger the king enough to be banished from Zora Domain? He did not wish to tell me...” Zelda asked quietly, looking up, up at the tall Zora. He looked at her, startled. For a moment he did not speak.

“Princess… I am sorry but I really do not want to talk about this. That situation… it was all my fault. My father got so angry and Link suffered because of it. It was a… private matter. It has no bearing over the treaty, please be assured! The banishment has been lifted so you are both welcome here any time!” Sidon said, his voice shook just a bit.

Zelda nodded and allowed the matter to drop. She was very curious still. And worried. It was obvious, whatever it was, it greatly hurt not only Link but the prince too. The both looked depressed and a bit ill. Private matter… did they argue? Fought? Attacking the prince could lead to banishment, she mused. And they both insisted it was their fault. Zelda knew she would find out and try to help, no matter what. Link held the prince in a very high regard, even though he so rarely spoke about him while describing the Zoras to her. When he did though it was obvious he cared about him and considered him a friend. Yet, they did not even say hello to each other. A fight was probable, then.

Both Link and Zelda have been warmly welcomed by the king. Link bowed deeply but did not say a word and Dorephan didn’t mention anything either. It seemed he considered the issue closed. The meeting with the elders went smoothly, the treaty has been worked on for months using correspondence, so it was only formality to sign it. Zelda insisted that the document will not only bear her signature but Link’s as well. His knowledge and insight has been invaluable and Zelda considered him an equal to her in power. If she loved him differently than she did – as a brother – then he would have been a perfect candidate for a husband and king. He understood all people he helped and wanted to continue to do best by them. He had respect of all races and formed many friendships during his travels. Not to mention he was a hero – the one who risked his life to stop the calamity. Zelda was proud of him and wanted to include him as much as she could. So with a sheepish look on his face Link signed the document too. The elders looked a bit less hostile towards him after that.

They were asked to stay for the next day as the king wanted to hold a ball in the name of peace. Zelda was happy to accept – it would be good to relax a little after much hard work they did for months now. The castle was being slowly rebuild as well as a small city around it – the people there knew better than her what had to be done. They would be fine without her for a while. Maybe after this they could go on a small detour, just her and Link? She would love an adventure. To see some places he visited and to compare her memories of the land to what it become 100 years later.

But first she send Link away to his chambers as she asked to speak to the king alone.

“My dear princess, what is it that you wished to speak to me about? I thought you might be tired after a long journey and the excitement of today!” The king was a big man and his voice resonated around the chamber.

“I merely wished to ask you about the situation with Link… and to offer my apologises in his name as it seemed you both decided to not to speak about this issue. Please tell me what is it that my knight has done? Did he have a fight with the prince? It seemed to have affected him as well...”

The king’s smile disappeared at the mention of the hero and he looked away. Zelda was sure he looked guilty. With a sigh, he turned towards her again and spoke.

“Yes, it has affected Sidon badly. I acted harshly and I am ashamed to admit it. Link has not done anything wrong, it was my anger and concern that was at fault.” He paused. Zelda held her breath. She wanted to know what happened, she wanted to resolve it. Whatever it was, Link was truly suffering over it and seeing the prince now she knew Sidon wasn’t happy either. They were such good friends – surely they could forgive each other whatever fight they had?

“A year ago my son came to me all exited and asked for a Zora sapphire. You see, in our culture, the Zora sapphire is a symbol of love and means a wish for a royal prince to start courting someone. He was so happy. I asked him who was it that has captured his heart? It turned out my dear son has fallen in love not only with a Hylian but a man at that! Our dear hero Link has been the one.” Zelda gasped at that and covered her mouth with her hand. Lovers! They were lovers! “I told my son that he was not allowed to court a man. I would have looked away if it was a Zora female of low standing – it does not matter any more. However, our bloodline has to continue. If Sidon were female we would not have a problem – our law states that any child belongs to the mother unless she is mated, only then the father has any rights to the offspring. That’s why, all those years ago, Mipha was allowed to create that armour for the very same Hylian. Sidon of course disagreed with me loudly and we got into a fight. In my anger I told him he is a prince and that his duty is more important than his passing fancy. When he said he does not need the sapphire to court Link, I in my anger banished him from the Domain and ordered Sidon to stay away from him.” The king sighed loudly at that. “Ever since Sidon has been depressed and I realized that I broke his heart. He is not the same happy, optimistic person as before. It feels like he’s a stranger.”

The king fell silent and Zelda did not know what to say. She was sure that whatever it was could be fixed but this story… it spoke of heartbreak and anger and duty getting in the way of happiness. She understood the king’s view but she never agreed with that kind of thinking.

“Do you still believe that Sidon’s duty is more important?” She asked quietly. “I’ve seen him. He looks ill. From what little Link told me about him, he was supposed to be this enthusiastic person who could never feel down and always kept everyone in good spirits. The person I met is stoic and cold, very polite but I would never describe him with any word Link has used. And my knight is the same, he’s simply miserable. My advice is to reconsider, maybe there is another way for having an heir? Please think about it, king Dorephan. I wish you a good evening.” She bowed and left him before he could answer her.

Zelda felt her heart breaking for the pair. It was just tragic. She knew how it felt to have a heavy duty on her shoulders. She was a princess. Her father once ordered her to stop her passion which was learning and focus only on prayers. She was not to be seen working around some machines in normal clothes or travelling around looking for shrines. Or for new species of plants. And she knew that if her father was still alive, if the calamity did not happen, she would be expected to marry a person not of her choosing but her father’s. It was a terrible thought but she did for a second feel relief that he was dead. Feeling guilty for her thoughts, she knocked on the door of Link’s chambers. It was time to speak with him. He would probably be angry with her spying on his business but she was his best friend – she wanted him to be happy. She wanted to comfort him.

“Link? Are you asleep?” She asked quietly, opening the door. He was lying on his bed, curled up under the blanket. His eyes were red and puffed and with a pang she realized he has been crying.

“Princess!” He exclaimed, sitting up. His hands went to his eyes but he stopped himself at the last second, trying and failing not to point her attention to his face. “I thought you went to sleep already. Is something the matter?” He asked, as always concerned for her well being.

“Oh Link!” She said and in two quick steps she was sitting beside him, her arms thrown around his neck.

“Zelda! What’s wrong?!” Wrapping his arms securely around her his worried eyes looked her over, searching for injuries.

“I’m fine! I just… I just spoke with the king… he told me why he banished you...” She said quietly, wincing when he moved away and looked a mix of tiredness and annoyance.

“I told you it was a private matter. You shouldn’t have pried. It has nothing to do with your royal duties!” Link was angry but his voice was as steady as always. Even highly irritated with her, he was not able to shout at her. Maybe because she was his princess or maybe because he felt he had to protect her even from himself.

“I know, I’m sorry! But I needed to know, it affected you so badly and when I met the prince I noticed he was sad too! I wanted to help. And now I’m here for you.” She stated simply and Link felt his anger melt away. He sighed and allowed her to wrap her arms back around him. He rested his head on top of hears.

“I miss him.” He whispered, like a dark secret. “I knew I was not worthy of a prince of all people but he has been there for me. He helped me, constantly lifted my mood, he believed in me. I’ve never loved anyone as I love him.” Link admitted and left a little lighter to be able to finally get this off his chest.

Zelda stayed there with him, listening to his story. A prince and a knight. Like a fairytale. Just the ending wasn’t happy.

The next day Zelda went around the Domain with Link, visiting all the places he did before and speaking with people. Link looked a little better, sharing those emotions with her allowed him to feel lighter for a moment. He finally slept a bit more than a few hours too. She felt herself blushing when she recalled waking up in his arms. It was improper! Even if she considered him her brother.

When the evening came, Zelda has seen everything and knew why Link spoke so highly about the Zora Domain. It was breathtaking. The people were really nice too. And to finish it off, she had a ball to get to!

Sidon stood as far away from everyone as he allowed himself. He had to attend the ball as it would be rude of the prince to ignore their guests but after exchanging a few pleasantries with the princess, he fell into the shadows. His eyes migrated towards Link, no matter how badly he tried to fight it. The hero of Hyrule looked stunning in his formal clothes. It seemed he got some sleep as he looked much better. Maybe Sidon wasn’t right before, maybe Link already moved on and only looked so terrible because of the long journey. He looked simply stunning tonight. Sidon himself tried his best but he knew he still looked ill. No matter. He kept himself away from the crowd. No need to attract unwanted attention. He would leave when he deemed it polite enough.

“Hi.” Came a shy, quiet voice to his left. During his musings he has lost sight of Link and suddenly he appeared right at his elbow.

“Link. Hello. I hope you are having a pleasant evening?” Sidon asked, trying to keep his voice even. Looking at him from so close, he noticed that even though the Hylian looked much better, he was still deadly pale and a bit tired.

“Sidon. Could we maybe… speak in private? I know we are not allowed to… I guess talk alone but I really wanted to… tell you something.” He fidgeted but his eyes were determined.

Sidon felt his heart beating out of his chest but he nodded quickly. They slipped away through a side door. He lead them to a small room used by service stuff.

“Here we are.” He said, still keeping that quiet tone. His eyes looked deep into the blue ones he missed so much and he felt his resolve to keep himself acting strictly as a prince crack.

“I missed you.” Link said and his face reddened quickly. “Oh, it’s not what I wanted to say!” Sidon felt himself smiling at the cute way the Hylian blushed when he was embarrassed. “I wanted to apologize. I did not get the chance before.” He bit his lips.

“Apologize? What for?”

“All of it was my fault… I knew, I knew I was no good for you, not enough for the prince yet I pursued you and got you into so much trouble with your father. I… cannot honestly say I regret what happened between us but… I apologize for the result. I hope you are happy now and that you will find a suitable person to love...” Link’s voice trailed off and he looked away. His eyes were shiny from tears he refused to let fall.

“Do not dare apologize to me!” Sidon’s loud voice startled him so much he jumped. “Thinking you are not good enough for a prince is stupid and not true. You are a hero! And I am not happy. I cannot be happy without you. It’s been a year and I am still as miserable as that first night when you were thrown out. I will never love someone as I love you.” Sidon confessed and Link finally let the tears slip down his cheeks. He felt a gentle hand brushing them away and without thinking about it he leaned into the gesture.

“I love you too.” He whispered. They locked their eyes and suddenly Link found himself in an embrace he missed during his every walking moment. Sidon lifted him up to easier reach him and then they were kissing. Link sank into that kiss with a moan, tears still falling from his tightly shut eyes. He felt alive like he haven’t for such a long time and his heart soared.

When they finally separated Link hid his face into Sidon’s neck and they both refused to let go of each other.

“Let’s just run away.” Sidon said suddenly. He sat down on the floor and kept Link on his lap, stroking his hair gently.

“What?”

“Let’s just go, together. I don’t want to be a prince any longer, I cannot bear the thought of leaving you again. Being without you… I have never been so depressed in my life, not even when my dear sister died. I will not be able to go though with a royal marriage, with having a child with someone who I will not love. It will not be good for that child either. I would probably resent it. And what kind of king would I be, so sad all the time? I feel weak. It will not go away. You are the only one for me. Please Link, just run away with me!”

Link just stared at this beautiful Zora and felt such a strong urge to just agree. Just steal him away and never look back.

“You’d hate me in a month.” He said instead. Hushing his protests, he explained.

“You would be happy, sure. We would both be. But then the guilt will come. You will remember your people, those you love dearly, those you swore to protect. You will remember your father – your king. And your duty. And then you will realize what you’ve done. You are too good and too noble to just up and leave your people. They need you. They love and respect you and you know you will be a great king because you love and respect them too. I would give anything to just take you away and have you all for myself but I know I cannot. You wouldn’t be able to live with this kind of guilt.” Link smiled sadly at him and Sidon lowered his head.

“You are right, off course. Damn it, you are right. You know me too well.”

They sat together in silence for a while.

“I’m not banished any more.” Link said suddenly.

“Hm?”

“I am allowed into the Domain. I could… come visit you. Be with you, in secret. No one has to know about us.”

“You have no idea how much I’d love that but… I will have to marry soon. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Those marriages are arranged, are they not? Speak openly with any woman you intent to court, so that she knows about me.” Link has that determined face again. Nothing was more important to him now than Sidon.

“You’d really allow that? To be… oh I don’t know, a dirty little secret of a married man?”

Link bit his lips and looked away, ashamed blush on his face.

“I love you. I’d take whatever you can to give me.” He admitted, still feeling shame reddening his cheeks.

“Oh my dearest pearl, I’d give you the world if I could.” Sidon said, gently guiding his face to his lips. He kissed him sweetly. “All right. If you are sure, then let’s do this. Whenever you are able, you are welcome to sneak into the Domain.” Link’s heart beat so fast he was sure Sidon could feel it. He nodded enthusiastically and kissed him again. When they finally separated for breath, both of them were smiling.

“It could be exciting, you know.” Link said with a smirk and Sidon’s eyes widened. “Sneaking around in the dark, being careful so that no one sees us. A secret could be sweet too.” He brushed his lips on his strong jaw. Sidon sighed in pleasure.

Neither one of them have been seen again that night.

King Dorephan was a bit suspicious. Sidon acted differently, there were more smiles and he was vibrating with badly hidden excitement. The king was aware both he and the champion have disappeared from the ball. They must have met, he mused, even though it was forbidden. He remembered princess Zelda’s words and he knew she was right. It was time to move forward with the times and finally allow the royal family to live their lives as they wanted. Sidon deserved to be happy. Seeing his son now, so full of energy made the king realize how badly depressed he was before. He was a completely new man and that was only after a few stolen moments with his lover. This bond between them survived a year long separation, it was obvious they would never give up on each other. The real problem now would be to make the elders see reason. It was Muzu who surprised him with his opinion.

“My king. I’ve noticed that the prince is acting differently today. As much as it pains me to say this, I believe that if we want him to be a good and worthy king, he needs to stay in this mindset.” He looked like he was sucking on a lemon when he said the next part. “I think we should reconsider his plea for official courting of the Hylian. There have been once in the past a prince who could not have children himself, because of some medical defect. There is a ritual of adoption and if the child imprints on the parent they become officially related in the eyes of the law, even in the royal family.”

The king’s eyes widened at that. Of course! He completely forgot about that ancient ritual. Nowadays, if anyone wanted to adopt a child they just have to fill in some documents and if they are approved that’s all to it. But for the royal family, blood has always been the most important. Yet, their instinct, long forgotten, still remained and could be acknowledged. Imprinting – a way for a child to choose their guardian, form a bond with an adult it trusts. Those bonds were created between children and their biological parents but that did not mean they couldn’t be formed without the blood relation. It was unheard of but if the prince had the child since its hatching, surely they would bond as any other blood relatives. The king was sure he would be able to find a Zora willing to give up her egg for royal adoption, it could elevate her to the status of almost the queen, the mother of the heir to the throne. And Sidon would be able to actually be the biological father to that child, the king realized! And with the adoption and imprinting he would have full rights in the eyes of the law, so that the heir would be a part of the royal family even without the wedding.

“Brilliant idea, my dear Muzu! Please, send for other elders, we need to discuss it. This won’t be easy but I am sure we can sway them together!”

Meanwhile prince Sidon was listening to the report of the chief of guards, not liking one bit what he was hearing. After separating with Link he’s only seen him to wave them goodbye and learned then that Zelda wanted to go adventuring. Apparently, his guards located to the farthest south of the Domain noticed a large army of Bokoblins heading towards the direction Link and the princess went to. His guards were outnumbered so they couldn’t do anything but run back to report it. Sidon’s heart almost stopped after hearing that. Link was in danger!

“Gather the army! Speak with the witnesses and decide how many soldiers we will need. I will go get my sword. We cannot allow the princess and her knight to be harmed if we can help it!”

“Yes sir!” The guard shouted, already running to gather needed forces.

Sidon almost run as well, he needed his weapons. He knew that it was more than unusual for the prince himself to go into battle but maybe the fact it was princess Zelda’s safety at stake would somehow excuse it. No matter. Link needed him and he will be damned if he loses him just after he got him back.

The king only heard about the commotion long after the army lead by Sidon left the Domain. He was tired after long argument with the elders who did not agree with allowing the prince to court a Hylian. It was a battle and now to hear his only son run away to fight an army of monsters… he groaned in frustration. At least he wasn’t alone.

Three days had passed before the army of hurt Zora soldiers came back to report to their king. The fight had been tiring and many have been badly injured but fortunately none died. Sidon was alive but he was badly wounded, saving the hero of Hyrule. Apparently his son decided to throw himself in front of a spear which surely would have killed the Hylian. He stayed in the stable they managed to get him to and a healer has stabilised him just in time. Zora soldiers weren’t happy to be sent away without their prince but they couldn’t all stay in the tiny stable, besides many were injured. Three of the best guards has stayed with the prince and there was still the champion, who hasn’t been injured. Sidon was as safe for the moment as he could be. The monsters have been dealt with and the sheer number of them meant it was unlikely there would be more lurking about.

The soldiers excitedly recalled the battle and it seems not only Sidon fought bravely. Link figured in almost all of their tales, saving many lives, guarding the princess well and generally being unstoppable with disposing of the enemy. The monsters kept well away from him if they could. That one who almost killed him has been lucky to sneak up on the knight from behind, it greatly injured the soldier who was guarding Link and went for the kill. If not for Sidon, Hyrule would have suffered a great blow of losing their hero.

Dorephan knew that for Sidon nothing could be more devastating than losing his lover. The elders were even more angry when they realized their prince would gladly give his life for the other but they had to agree for the courting. If Sidon held that Hylian in such a high regard they really had not choice. This love would not just go away and they would rather have their king happy and focused on his kingdom than this weak shadow of a person Sidon has been for the past year.

It came as no surprise that Sidon needed almost two weeks to get back to the Domain. His wound has been healed but he refused to leave the princess side, saying that she would be much safer with him and his guards than only with her knight. Of course, that was just an excuse. Zelda actually wanted to cut their trip short and let Link rest but when she saw his pleading eyes (both his and Sidon’s, really) she agreed. Seeing the prince and her beloved knight so happy just to be in each other’s presence lifted her spirits. Those two were just adorable together! 

She promised herself to speak with the king again and she started to collect all data about Sidon to be able to point it all to his father. The Zora prince was suddenly a completely different person and she could see how Link fell for him. He was kind. He was always smiling, he encouraged her to do what she always wanted, to study and learn everything she could about her country. He had blind faith in Link. And his joyful laughter made not only her giggle but her knight as well! And the way he treated his guards, he was friendly and respectful and they responded to him in kind, it was almost like they were all friends of equal standing. His people were enamoured with their prince, now even more than before as his depression magically disappeared.

She even once caught Link and Sidon kissing and even though it was so embarrassing those two dorks couldn’t stop themselves from touching each other. A hand on a shoulder. A hug. A pat to the head (in Links case to the arm). It was just adorable. She gushed at them whenever she saw them sitting close together. And Link blushed so cutely!

When the prince finally returned home, even the most stubborn of the elders had to relent. He was just radiant! That person standing there in front of them couldn’t be farther from the depressed, small man they had for the prince for the past year. He looked finally healthy, his scales were back to its original, red shine. His golden eyes sparkled in the sun and he was smiling at everyone. And his good mood spread to the people as he passed them with a bright greeting. That was the person they all knew and loved, that was the one they wanted as their king.

“Sidon my boy! I hope you feel well? I heard what happened, of course. Your injury was very bad but you seem to be all right!” The king’s voice boomed the moment his son stepped inside the throne room. The king felt sadness and guilt when Sidon’s smile fell as he saw him. His face became the neutral mask he wore all year and it broke the father’s heart to know that he lost his son’s love. There was nothing but polite respect between them ever since Link has been banished. The king hoped that he would be forgiven now.

“I am all right, father. No need to worry. I apologize for my longer stay but I couldn’t let princess Zelda to go on on her quest without my protection. I hope the Domain was fine without their prince on duty for those days?”

“Yes, yes, it is all fine. Listen, my son, I have to speak with you. Could you all leave us alone, please?” He asked the guards and the elders and with a little git of grumbling, they left.

Sidon looked up at his father, waiting patiently. He was a bit tired still, the journey hasn’t been all easy for the prince who spend most of his life in one place. He wished to go and sleep in his pool for a while. He needed to rest and he knew he will fall asleep easily, still feeling Link’s touch when he closed his eyes. It would fade, though. And when he starts to miss him again, when his arms would start to feel so empty, he wouldn’t be able to sleep as easily.

“What is it, father?”

“I am sorry, my son.” The king said, finally showing guilt over his actions.

“What for?”

“I reacted harshly when you asked me for the sapphire.” Sidon gasped at that. He got an apology?! “I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I shouldn’t have said that your happiness is not important. Yes, you are the prince and have duties but that does not mean you are not allowed to love who you want. You have been miserable and depressed for the whole year and I watched you struggle with your emotions, alone. It was painful. My dear son, I spoke with the elders and seeing you now, so happy, so alive, even they had to agree – you are a much better asset to this kingdom when you are happy. You are a great prince and one day you will be a fabulous king – and it is all because of your positive character. Your optimism makes people happy! It is worth to break the tradition of the bloodline. And even that might be solved if we find a willing Zora.”

Sidon just stood there listening to his father ramble. His legs felt like they were about to give out on him. His heart beat so fast he barely heard the last words. His hands trembled. He hasn’t cried in front of his father since Mipha died but now he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Really?” His voice broke on that one word and his father speech suddenly came to a halt then Sidon’s legs just folded and he fell to his knees, shaking.

“Oh my dear boy, I am so sorry.”

Link was humming to himself when they finally arrived at the castle. Zelda was in a good mood, having discovered a new shrine she didn’t have on a map as well as finding a few silent princess flowers. Mostly they were both so happy to see Sidon smiling. It has been a great trip.

Days passed quickly at the castle, so much to do they did not have much time for anything else. Only late at night did Link allow himself to have a small sulk about not seeing his prince. However, he knew that in a week or two Zelda would allow him to go and sneak into the Domain. Knowing at least she approved of their relationship warmed his heart. She was one of the most important people in his life.

They were both sitting in her office, arguing about the treaty they wanted to make with the Rito people. Link met them and knew how they were but Zelda thought about them only as warriors – as her Rito champion was one proud bird and never allowed her to think anything else about his species.

“Excuse me, princess…” A servant knocked and let himself in. After working with Zelda for awhile they became more relaxed with her. “There is a message for the knight, from Zora Domain.” He explained and handed Link the letter, bowing before he disappeared out the door.

“A letter from the Zora, hm? Do you want to be alone to read it?” Zelda teased him and he blushed even as he glared towards her. She loved ruffing his feathers about Sidon, now that they were back together it was so much fun to see Link flustered.

“It’s not from Sidon. It’s from the king!” Link exclaimed with surprise as he looked at the signature. “Great, what did I do now?! I hope he doesn’t blame me for Sidon’s wound...” Zelda knew Link blamed himself enough for that as it was. She leaned in to read over his shoulder and he allowed her.

Soon, she was smiling while Link just sat there in a stunned silence.

“I knew the king was wise. Congratulations, Link!” She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck to squeeze tightly.

Link couldn’t believe what he read and rechecked the royal seal to be sure it was not some cruel prank. He was allowed to court Sidon? The king wanted him to come to the Domain so that he could be officially welcomed?

“Am I dreaming or what?” He mumbled to himself and Zelda just had to poke him hard in the ribs at that, giggling at his startled jump. “Hey!”

“Not dreaming, you wouldn’t have felt that!” She laughed at him and he had to smile. Sometimes she could be so childish.

“Can I go today?” He bit his lips, he never wanted anything more than to be with Sidon out in the open. “I know we were kind of in the middle of an important discussion but I don’t think I will be able to concentrate much anyway. I will come back as soon as I can! Meanwhile, you could maybe visit the Rito yourself and see that I am right about them.”

She huffed at the last sentence but nodded her head. “Of course you can go! I really want to go too but it seems to be a bit personal and there is only invitation for you, not me. I will take a few guards with me and go see Rito myself, then.”

Link couldn’t travel fast enough. His horse hated him now, she did not want to move another muscle and he had to finally make a stop at a stable. He should rest himself but was too excited to. Deciding to leave his beloved horse, he asked for another one and run towards the Domain. Sidon was waiting. And he had to take that opportunity before the king changed his mind.

The moment his eyes fell on his prince he basically jumped down from his horse and into his arms. Not caring in the slightest about the people nearby, Sidon twirled him around, laughing and kissing his whole face. Finally their lips met and only a loud whistle from the head of royal guards made them separate.

“Link! I’m so happy!” Sidon exclaimed. “We are allowed to be together, there is going to be an official ceremony where I will give you the Zora sapphire and we can then start courting and when you will be ready we can get married!” Sidon was talking very fast, so excited he couldn’t stop bouncing on his feet. Link smiled up at him, his heart in his throat.

“I love you.” He said simply and that stopped Sidon’s flow of words. With a sappy smile, the prince took his hand to lead him to his father and answered “I love you too, my pearl.”

Zelda couldn’t stop her happy giggle when she received a formal invitation to the wedding. And this time she even had a handsome Rito musician named Nanalin to accompany her to the party! Life has finally stated to be good in the peaceful land of Hyrule.


End file.
